


Bad Memories

by Whomerlockwood



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Background Pining Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Character Study, Explicit Language, Ficlet, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whomerlockwood/pseuds/Whomerlockwood
Summary: A bell ringed in Eddie’s head as he heard that. Suddenly, he was in a rage, wanting to kill that man with his bare hands.They are barely adults!, he thought.Bad guy?“Very bad,” he whispered and Venom started to take control over his body, enveloping him in his black mass.





	Bad Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warning (drugs).  
> Anyway, a big thank you to my beta readers [ notexactreflection ](http://notexactreflection.tumblr.com) and [ silverelfmage ](http://silverelfmage.tumblr.com), I don't know what I would do without you guys!

Eddie came home late after another ten-hour shift and closed the door behind him with a loud kick before he leaned against it and sank to the floor. He hated his job as a dishwasher but no one wanted to get him as a reporter anymore. He'd even had to move to a crappier appartment because he couldn’t pay the rent anymore.

**_Eddie, we’re hungry._ **

The human sighed and digged his face in his hands.

“What, no ‘how are you, Eddie’? No ‘You look tired Eddie, you should get some rest’? I am working my fucking ass off to feed your stupid hungry alien parasite stomach, but it’s not enough, huh?“ He practically screamed into the room, fuck the neighbours if they could hear him. He’s done, he needs to rest and not only from his job but from all of _this_.

**_I am sorry, Eddie, I didn’t mean to hurt you. But if we go eating some bad guys we will be strong again._ **

“Fine, just… just give me a minute or two,” said Eddie and massaged his temple. A small black tendril came out of his back and nudged his cheek in a comforting way. The human heaved himself up and turned back to the door.

“Alright, let’s kill some bad guys.” He headed back outside and looked around himself.

**_Where shall we go?_ **

“It’s a Saturday night, the clubs and bars are full and some oblivious people looking for a flirt will probably get robbed today.” _Just as every weekend_ , he thought and headed in the direction of the clubs.

Once there he went to a dark alley to the backdoor. Silently, he waited for the door to open and to his surprise he didn’t have to wait for long. After ten minutes or so two girls, probably not even 20, were heading out, he could hear them talking.

“Crissy, I don’t know, this isn’t a good idea, we should head back in…”

“Trust me, Alice, it will be fun, I promise! I’ve done it multiple times and look at me, I feel fine!”

Suddenly, a hooded figure turned into the alley and joined them.

“Who’s this?”, said the hooded figure. From the voice, it was definetly a man.

“Oh, just a potential new buyer,” said the girl named Crissy.

A bell ringed in Eddie’s head as he heard that. Suddenly, he was in a rage, wanting to kill that man with his bare hands. _They are barely adults_ , he thought.

**_Bad guy?_ **

“Very bad,” he whispered and Venom started to take control over his bodie, enveloping him in his black mass. Quickly, they jumped out and bit the guy’s head of as the girls screamed and ran God knows in which direction. As Venom retreated back into his skin, Eddie looked at the headless man and his gaze fell to a plastic bag in front of him filled with a white powder. As if on cue, he began sweating, his fingers twitching as he slowly took the bag in his hand to inspect it properly – at least that’s what he was trying to tell himself. He slowly started to open the bag and–

**_Eddie? What is this?_ **

Venom’s voice shook him back to reality and he looked at his hands in horror of what he was almost going to do. Eddie threw the bag away in disgust and crawled backwards till he could feel the wall of another building digging in his back.

**_Eddie! Tell me, what is it?_ **

Venom was confused, he didn’t know if this white stuff was something good or bad. Eddie’s feelings were so whirled up with fear, disgust, hatred, but also desire. An intense, mind-overtaking desire.

“V-Venom?”, Eddie whispered.

**_Yes?_ **

“T-take me away from here.”

Eddie was shaking as Venom quickly spread over his skin and together they ran to the nearest skyscraper, climbing to the top. Eddie fell to his hands and knees, shaking and unable to focus. The symbiote‘s head appeared to look at his host.

 **“Eddie, what is this white stuff, please tell me.”** You could clearly hear their concern.

Eddie started to take his surrondings in and sat down, knees pressing to his chest.

“I-it’s cocaine... a highly addictive drug. In my 20s, a f-former friend introduced me to it. At first, it was only at parties b-but soon I needed it more often – oh God, my life was such a mess then and if it wasn't for Annie, I don’t know what my life would have been now.”

His shaking increased and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Two tendrils emerged from his shoulder blades and started massaging his shoulders. Venom didn’t know how to comfort him and the thought that Anne did made him angry and sad at the same time – but this wasn’t about Venom being a jealous asshole, it’s about Eddie and… Well, something that’s bothering him. The human started talking again, his voice growing steadier with every sentence.

“I-i still remember the night before I decided to end this addiction. It became more and more difficult to buy as much of this shit as I needed, I even stopped buying new clothes and instead ran around in torn and dirty sweats and pants. But- but that night I’d really fucked up. I-I grew desperate because I couldn’t afford that stuff for weeks and on this one night I… Well… I went to a club and started flirting with a guy. Told him he could do whatever he wants with me for a night fot 50 Dollars. Told him he could invite friends too, if they pay. I actually can’t really remeber that night, it’s just flashes – but I don’t want to know what motherfucking crap really happened that night. The next day I woke up with 400 Dollar lying in front of me and…”

Eddie’s voice broke, but Venom didn’t need him to say it in words as fragments of memories appeared in their mind. Eddie’s flat, looking as if a hurricane ran through it and Eddie himself, waking up with a gag in his mouth, a lot of red marks in all kind of forms spread over his body and a throbbing ache in every part of his body.

“I called Anne and she immediatley took me to a hospital where I got tested for HIV – thank God I didn’t, I still can’t believe my luck there. Anyway, afterwards she made me join a rehab program and from there on my life went upwards. I fell in love with Anne, because she’s seen me at my worst and didn’t leave me. And what happened from there on, you already know. I haven’t thought about cocaine for years, but today… Your voice was what brought me back to my rationality, what made me remeber that I have a life, not the most perfect, but still a life that’s worth not being thrown away.”

Some of Venom’s black mass pushed itself through Eddie’s wrist and formed something close to a hand in Eddie’s palm while another small tendril wiped the tears of his cheek. They sat like that in silent for what felt like half an hour.

„We should go home, Venom.“

**_Of course, darling._ **

And with that they rose and jumped over the roofs to their crappy little flat. Sure, it wasn’t the greatest place to live in, but they had each other and it was more than enough, because they were like two sides of a coin, always together as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't support or fetishise (illegal) drug use, but I developed the headcanon that Eddie once was addicted to a hard drug, maybe his actor brought me to this headcanon, because he also was, haha.  
> PS: Don't do drugs, kids, not a single person I know was happy that they took them!


End file.
